Artemis Fowl Lemons
by Thefacelessjaqen2
Summary: A collection of lemons between various characters of the Artemis Fowl universe. Expect love, lu t and r@pe. Warning, pure lemon, nothing but lemons, some of you may be shocked, offended or disturbed by the following stories.


Note: A collection of lemons between various AF characters. Some of you may be offended, shocked, or disturbed by what you are about to read. If so, then can those of you with vulnerable minds please get the hell out? I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Chapter 1 - H/A Rape

It had been several days since Holly Short found herself trapped as prisoner to a mud man. The humility was one part, the loss of her magic another, but the third was worse. The third was the loss of dignity, held captive from the song of the earth. Concrete walls and a solid slab of stone for a floor prevented any escape. Any attempt to summon a wisp of magic became at best a small spark on her fingertips, at worst a feeling of emptiness and lack of fruit from her labors.

She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She realized at once that the door was opened, perhaps she could use this as a bolt for freedom. There was only the skinny raven haired child in the doorway, but behind him loomed his manservant, the one called Butler. Seeing him, her hopes plummeted.

The two humans walked into the room. Holly backed away slowly, only partially aware of the danger she was in. She was aware that he could torture her. She was not aware on what he was going to do. The Eurasian giant walked behind her, and stood there, while the boy began to speak.

'Miss Short, I believe we know the situation here. I am undoubtably the one with the most control over it. As some would say, I hold all the cards. And would it not be the most sensible to avoid upsetting your captor?' A chill entered Holly's spine when he spoke. His next words chilled her even more. 'Butler, pin her to the bed.'

She was quickly hoisted, and despite her thrashing, she could not break the grip Butler held over her. 'Tie her to the bed, Butler.' A few ropes were taken from the bodyguard's pockets, and soon she found herself held to the bed frame. Panic came across her, and Artemis spoke once more. 'You know my age, and you know my hormones. They boil, and they look at you, and they see someone of fine figure.' With an unspoken command, Butler proceeded to take a knife, and began to cut through Holly's suit. She tried to remain calm, and bit her tongue to stop screaming. He couldn't mean to...

'Gag her, please.' And so the Eurasian did, while Holly tried to scream. 'Now leave the room.' Butler made for the door, and closed it behind him. Finally, Artemis began to elegantly take off his belt. His movements were fluid... it was like watching some strange serpent at work. Some strange and vicious serpent. Finally, his rod was revealed, four and a half inches in length. Small, but above average to fairies.

Holly began to thrash, but Artemis spoke. 'There's no way of stopping this. You might as well just give in.' So saying, he held her down, and thrust. She was exceptionally tight, even considering the standards of her people - Artemis may as well have been trying to ram a hammer down her throat. Each thrust was a burst of pain, and it spread over her when the hymen broke. She had always been a virgin, and today Artemis stole that from her.

Butler had cut open her suit, but not removed it. This exposed her pussy, and Artemis reached for the chest. Her breasts were small, very small, but still noticeable. Artemis pulled back the flaps of suit covering them, and leaned forth. His mouth enveloped one tit, and began to suck. Then it went to the other. A full minute, and still Artemis did not release.

He pulled out, and sat upon her, pulling away the last tatters of her suit. While on top of her, he began to completely remove his clothing, placing the coat over her eyes. Pulling off her gag, she started to scream, but Artemis raised a needle. Plunging it into her arm, he waited ten seconds, and the screaming stopped. The drug paralyzed her vocal cords and jaw, but left her fully conscious. Now only her eyes flickered widely.

Plunging his erection into her mouth, he began to slam again and again. Four inches were down her throat, and eventually Holly Short began to choke. And then he pulled out, returning to her pussy. Fucking it hard, fast, slamming again and again, until finally he climaxed. His seed began to seep into her, and then he pulled out. Pulling his clothes back on, and tying the gag around her mouth again, he spoke.

'I will leave you there until the ransom is negotiated. I taped the occasion, and will present it to the next emissary as a warning. If they don't give the gold within a day of seeing it, you can expect a visit from Butler.' And so he left Holly Short pinned to the bed, her jaw temporarily paralyzed and her clothes in tatters on the floor.


End file.
